Marriage Forced
by Dancingwithmyshadow6
Summary: A marriage law is implemented by the Ministry and couples are forced into marriages. Hermione faces her worst nightmare.
1. The Law is Created

**Got this idea from other fics I have had read, please enjoy!**

* * *

After the second wizarding war, the population was severely struggling. Newly appointed Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in his office looking over the figures and the documents for the draft of a new law.

"Minister, these just need your signing and the match making process can begin and the letters can be sent out" His assistant spoke. He nodded dismissing her. This was not the way he wanted to start his term as minister, and definitely not how he wanted to start this new era post Voldemort. There would be backlash of this, he knew it, but what other choice did her have?

Hastening he signed the documents and sent a memo down to the department of magical law enforcement to begin the process of enforcing the law and to begin the match making process. Taking out some fresh parchment and a magical quill, penning the letter which would control the lives of many whose lives had always been most affected by the war.

_Dear (The names would be added later), _

_I am writing to inform you of a new law being enforced by us here at the ministry. The decision has been taken, following the depleteion of the Wizarding population, to enforce a marriage law. _

_All Witches and Wizards aged between 17 and 40 are to be married before the end of this year is out. _

_Matches will be made by the Ministry for Magic, and will be enforce by the Ministry and the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, and will be written henceforth in law, until the wizarding population reaches an acceptable level. _

_Those already married or in school (Hogwarts or any other European equivalent) are exempt from the law, but upon divorce (Held under usual circumstances) or completion of school, will be matched by the ministry. _

_Failure to comply with these terms will result in immediate exile to Azkaban Prison for 5 years, followed by expulsion from the entire Wizarding community and the resumption of all magical privileges including wands and magical artefacts. _

_Once Witches and Wizards are matched they will be sent a notification informing them of this match, and a profile of their respective matches, including O.W.L. and N.E.W.T results (If applicable) and records of misdemeanours. _

_Couples must be engaged within 6 months of being notified of their match, and married within 8 months. 6 months post marriage, females are expected to be pregnant. _

_The law requires each couple to produce a minimum of 2 children from the match, and these children must be skilled in the magical arts (unless medical research finds the child is redundant of magical power (known commonly as a Squib)). _

_Only after the completion of this, on the basis of irreconcilable differences, and having reached 40 years of age, may couples divorce, which will be granted by myself, the Minister of Magic. _

_Keep an eye out for the owl, _

_Signed, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(Minister of Magic)_

* * *

Catching wind of the huge story, the writers at the Daily Prophet were all a-buzz with the news, those of them under 40 worried for themselves also. The paper would be published after the owls were sent the following day, and be available for all the inside scoop for those wizards affected by the law, and the parents and families of those affected.

* * *

The following day the law was announce and the day after the paper read.

_**New Law announced! - By Daniel McGovern**_

**Wizards under 40 years of age to be made to marry in ministry backed law. **

_The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mrs Georgina Jones, head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, announced today to the press and the public the implementation of a Wizarding Marriage Law. _

_The law implemented to help increase the rapid decrease of the magical population, following the second wizarding war, means Witches and Wizards aged 17 to 40 are to be matched by the ministry and made to marry within 8 months of a match being made. (Unless engaged or enrolled in school (Hogwarts or a European Counterpart). _

_Following the announcement yesterday morning, this newspaper has received an influx of owls from unhappy parents and disgruntled youths who are eligible under the new law. _

_One appalled mother writes: "I am appalled, my son has been forced into what will probably be a loveless sham of a marriage. He and his girlfriend have been betrothed since birth and now that match has been put in jeopardy by the ministry and this ridiculous law" - 'Sarah' - Aged 50 from Crumply Bottom Falls. _

_Another disappointed mailer wrote: "This is completely wrong, this is forcing Witches and Wizards against their wills, forcing them to marry someone the ministry deems fit, supposedly a perfect match, but could end up being a mortal enemy. I am appalled these terms are wrong" - 'George' - Aged 22 from Godric's Hollow. _

_The terms of this Marriage Law detail as this: _

_i) Partners must be married in 8 months following the receipt of your matches. _

_ii) Partners must share housing accommodations. _

_iii) Partners must sleep in the same bed. _

_iv) Partners have 24 hours to consummate the marriage after the wedding ceremony - this will be checked the following day by a healer and a special marriage official appointed by the ministry. _

_v) Marraige myst be consummated once a week at least, until a healer confirms pregnancy - this will be monitored by a marriage official. _

_vi) Pregnancy must occur within 6 months post wedding, or couple will be placed in Azkaban, unless deemed infertile by a ministry approved healer. _

_vii) Contraceptives, magical and muggle, are forbidden, lest the couple desires time in Azkaban prison. _

_viii) Infertile matches may petition the ministry for a new match. Couples may also chose to stay together and be exempt from the law (see point vi) _

_ix) A marriage official will have regular checkups with a couple and assess how the marriage progresses. _

_x) Partners cannot be rematched unless either proves infertile, or reaches the age of 40 upon which divorce may be granted by the ministry and the Minister of Magic. _

_The wedding arrangements of each couple are to be made with the Family Affairs Department in due course and they will oversee the procedure. _

_Here's hoping this law will have the desired effect. _

* * *

**There you have it, introduction to the story. **

**Let me know what you think, **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letters Arrive

**Here we have it, Chapter 1! Enjoy! **

* * *

Hermione woke with the rising of the sun over the fields surrounding the Burrow. In the weeks after the conclusion of the war, Hermione had moved into the Burrow with the remaining Weasley's and Harry. olly and Arthur had been devastated after Fred had been injured badly in the final battle, and Hermione had helped the rehabilitate him.

Ron and Ginny had run after the battle had ended. Running to escape the aftermath of the war, leaving behind Harry and Hermione to deal with the repercussions together. Bill and Fleur had announced their pregnancy not long after, and Charlie and Percy had moved back home. Hermione had moved into Ginny's old bedroom whilst Harry occupied Ron's old attic bedroom.

Following the escape of their significant others, they'd found comfort in each others friendship, and were working together on recovering from the war.

"Molly?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen, looking for the elder Weasley.

"Hermione dear?" Came the voice from the Weasley's expansive pantry. "Whats the matter?"

"I was just wondering if there was any mail for me this morning?"

"Yes, some for all of you, the owls just arrived at the shed" Hermione nodded, and thanked the elder Weasley. She grabbed her coat, and slipped it over her plush woolen jumper and jeans which she had hurriedly put on and headed out the door, boots smacking against the wet ground. The Weasley's shed was just a few metres from their back door, and Hermione entered the make shift owlery and gathered together the letters, collecting them and bringing them back inside the house.

Sitting at the Weasley's kitchen table, she watched bemused as Molly rushed around the kitchen preparing her usual breakfast feast. Smiling she carefully tore open the first envelope, her name scratched onto it in neat cursive.

* * *

_Hermione, _

_Glad to see you're doing alright, your mother and I have settled in Sydney. _

_Of course we understand your reasons for doing what you did, and in time we will forgive you. We hope when we have opened up our dentist surgery you'll come and visit us. _

_Remember that we love you sweetheart, and understand our reasons for staying here. _

_Your mother sends her love, _

_All our Love, _

_Your Father, Hugo Granger and your Mother Jean Granger._

* * *

Hermione smiled, glad that things were working out well for her parents, penning a quick reply to them and sending.

Hermione hesitated as she opened the second letter, this one addressed from the Ministry of Magic. Sighing, she opened the envelope, eyes widening as she read.

* * *

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger, _

_I am writing to inform you of a new law being enforced by us here at the ministry. The decision has been taken, following the depleteion of the Wizarding population, to enforce a marriage law. _

_All Witches and Wizards aged between 17 and 40 are to be married before the end of this year is out. _

_Matches will be made by the Ministry for Magic, and will be enforce by the Ministry and the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, and will be written henceforth in law, until the wizarding population reaches an acceptable level. _

_Those already married or in school (Hogwarts or any other European equivalent) are exempt from the law, but upon divorce (Held under usual circumstances) or completion of school, will be matched by the ministry. _

_Failure to comply with these terms will result in immediate exile to Azkaban Prison for 5 years, followed by expulsion from the entire Wizarding community and the resumption of all magical privileges including wands and magical artefacts. _

_Once Witches and Wizards are matched they will be sent a notification informing them of this match, and a profile of their respective matches, including O.W.L. and N.E.W.T results (If applicable) and records of misdemeanours. _

_Couples must be engaged within 6 months of being notified of their match, and married within 8 months. 6 months post marriage, females are expected to be pregnant. _

_The law requires each couple to produce a minimum of 2 children from the match, and these children must be skilled in the magical arts (unless medical research finds the child is redundant of magical power (known commonly as a Squib)). _

_Only after the completion of this, on the basis of irreconcilable differences, and having reached 40 years of age, may couples divorce, which will be granted by myself, the Minister of Magic. _

_Keep an eye out for the owl, _

_Signed, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(Minister of Magic)_

* * *

She almost felt like screaming as she read the words laid out to her on the page. Startled she grabbed Harry's letter and ran up to his room.

"Hermione dear? Whats wrong?" She heard Molly calling up to her as she ran the flights of rickety stairs.

Barging into Harry's room, she immediately jumped onto his bed. The room itself was a lot neater and tidier than it had been when it had been Ron's room, and Harry and the Weasley's ghost got on amicably, a far cry from Ron's relationship with the ghoul.

"Harry?!" She practically yelled, shaking the boy awake.

"'Mione? What you doing?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes, sitting up and placing his glasses on.

"You have a letter you need to read it"

"I can read it later" He replied.

"No now" She said sternly, shoving the letter into his lap. Harry sighed opening the letter.

A few moments later, the rest of the occupants of the house were awoken by a shout of "WHAT!"

"They can't do this, it's barbaric, ancient and wrong I know" She said.

"I can't believe Kingsley would do this"

"From the sounds of it they didn't have a choice"

The sounds of shock echoed up the stairs as each occupant of the house opened their letter. Harry and Hermione walked down the stairs into the quiet Weasley kitchen. Sat around a shockingly quiet kitchen table, were Charlie, Fred, Percy and George. Bill and Fleur sat shocked but blissfully happy at the end of the table, Fleur's hand resting on her ever growing bump.

"I can't believe they're doing this, Arthur? Can't you do something?"

"It's out of my hands, the law has been passed, and sealed in magic, until the population increases to over 60% of the UK's entire population, the law is binding Molly" Arthur said.

That morning's breakfast was spent in silence. A rarity in the Weasley household.

* * *

The next day, upon the release of the Daily Prophet, it became clear to everyone that this law was for real, and this would be going ahead.

It was by the end of that week that Hermione received yet another Ministry owl. Checking the owlery for letters, she stumbled across the ministry stamped letter, and noticed, Harry, Fred and George had received them too.

Grabbing the letters she hurried into the Weasley's kitchen.

"HARRY! FRED! GEORGE!" She shouted, the boys coming down the stairs moments later.

"Whats up 'Mione?" Fred said.

"Letters, from the ministry" She said.

"You don't think its-?" George asked.

"Our matches?" Hermione said.

"Yes?" Harry said.

"Yes" Hermione said. She handed out the letters, and the sat at the table, contemplating opening them. Hermione volunteered to read the contents of the letter, before each would reveal their match.

* * *

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger, _

_We are writing to inform you we have found your perfect match for this marriage law. _

_We found this by conducting a series of tests which tested sexual compatibility, friendliness, IQ and looks. _

_The rules of the law have been documented in this letter on the reverse of this parchment. _

_You will find your match and their profile attached on the second page of this document. _

_Signed, _

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_(Minister for Magic) _

* * *

"So who have you guys got?" Hermione asked the boys. Around the table there were various shades of grey on the faces of the men. Slowly they all turned over the parchment.

"Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Katie Bell" Fred said, of course he liked the girl, but marrying her was a completely separate affair.

"George?" Hermione asked Fred's twin.

"Angelina Johnson" George replied, again knowing the girl, he had had a serious relationship with her for a little while, but marriage was a huge step.

"Harry?"

"Astoria Greengrass" Harry said. His face the palest.

"That's impossible she's only 16, she's under the minimum age" Hermione said.

"There's an asterisk at the bottom, it says as she close to her birthday, and exception has been made, and seeing as how apparently she is my perfect match, the ministry is allowing the marriage"

The three nodded.

"What about you 'Mione?" George asked.

"Yeah who'd they pair you with?" Fred asked.

Hermione turned over her parchment, and instantly paled at the face that stared back up at her, she knew who it was, his misdemeanours and his O.W.L results, she knew him alright.

"'Mione?" Harry asked.

"I got..." She paused, clearing her throat and wetting her dry lips. "I got Draco Malfoy"

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 1. **

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Let me know. **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	3. Chapter 2 - Meeting Your Match

**Here we go Chapter number 2! **

* * *

The shock was reverberating around the Weasley's house. The news of their impending marriages was shocking for everybody. It was a few days later that both Charlie and Percy received their ministry letters.

They were sat around the dinner table when Charlie calmly announced his impending nuptials to Hannah Abbott. A shock for everyone considering the 9 year age gap between the two.

"Mother, father, I have to announce, I am to marry Audrey McMillan." Percy announced. Rather calmly in fact.

"Well looks like we have 7 weddings to plan" Molly said, trying to make light of the situation.

* * *

It was the following morning when Hermione finally worked up the courage to owl Malfoy. Sitting at the desk by the window of Ginny Weasley's old bedroom, she grabbed some fresh parchment and began penning her message to him.

_Malfoy, _

_So this is us huh? Well I can't say its what I planned. _

_I figured we should meet soon, say Florian's Ice Cream Parlour? Let me know when is good for you. _

_I know this isn't ideal but we have to make the most of it. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione Granger. _

Sealing the envelope, she attached it to the owl and sent it off. Sighing as she did so.

An hour later she received a reply from him.

_Granger, _

_I know right, I suppose this is us though, at least until we hit 40. _

_Sounds good to me shall we say the 15th of September? 15:00, it will be quiet so we can avoid any unwanted questions. _

_We can do this, not like we have a choice!_

_Yours, _

_Draco Malfoy. _

Hermione was surprised by the cordial tone in his message. She had a meeting to attend.

* * *

The 15th rolled around all too quickly for Hermione, and before she knew it, she was sat in Florian's parlour waiting for the white blonde head of her former enemy to appear. Harry had offered to accompany her, but had then been asked to meet Astoria, and besides Hermione was determined to do this alone.

She sat in the window, and saw him as soon as he came into view, his blonde head immediately recognisable amongst the crowds on Diagon Alley. Entering the shop he searched for her, sauntering over to her table when he spotted her.

"Granger" He nodded.

"Malfoy" She replied.

"So.." He said. "This is awkward"

"Yeah it is" She giggled nervously. Draco had a chance to take her in, she'd blossomed since he'd seen her those few months ago. She'd put on the weight she had lost from being on the run, and her curves had come in, her hair seemed tamer and her voice softer, her laughter a melodious song. "So we're getting married"

"I guess we are"

"This is mad" She said, looking him over, he looked a lot healthier, and happier, than the last time she had seen him, his skin no longer seemed grey and his blonde hair seemed glittering and not greasy like it had been as it had been during the war.

"Yeah, so how about we start calling each other by our first names?" He said.

"Yeah I suppose, ok then Draco" She said smirking, one which may just rival his own.

"So how are your parents?" He asked, Hermione clearly taken a back by the question.

"Ok, they're in Australia still, I reversed the memory charms and they decided to stay in Sydney, they set up their own business."

"Oh goodI'm glad"

"How's your mother?" His father had been sent to Azkaban following the conclusion of the war, though Hermione and Harry had campaigned for Draco and Narcissa's acquittal following Draco's admitted change of heart and his failure in killing Dumbledore, and Narcissa lying to Voldemort about whether Harry was dead, essentially leading to the downfall of the dark lord.

"She's fine, happy, she lives on the coast, she loves it, its quiet."

"what about you?"

"I live in a flat here in London, I heard you moved in with the Weasley's?"

"Yeah they've been great, Molly's like a second mum."

"What about Potter and Weaselbee?"

"Harry's fine, got matched with Astoria Greengrass, and Ron, I have no idea, we haven't seen or heard from him or Ginny in months."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So how is this going to work?"

"I don't know, how about we try to make this as normal as possible, go on dates, nothing big just things like this, get to know each others post war personalities. Then in a few weeks, we set a date"

"Date for what?"

"The wedding" She gulped.

"Yeah I suppose. Sounds good. How about we arrange to have our 1st date next week, say the 23rd, we can go for something to eat, I know a place in Muggle London, meet in the Leaky Cauldron at 18:00?"

"Sounds good." She said as they both stood and she put on her coat. "I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy went voluntarily into Muggle London"

"Things change Hermione" He said chuckling and she giggled too.

"See you next week?"

"See you next week" She replied.

She left the parlour and then apparated away. Draco watching as she left before walking back t the Leaky Cauldron to head for his own flat.

* * *

**There you have it, they met! **

**So let me know what you think! **

**Thanks, **

**DWMS6**


	4. Chapter 3 - The First Date

**Here we go the next chapter! **

* * *

The week to the date passed quickly. Before she knew it Wednesday 23rd had rolled around, she was dressing comfortably, having no idea where they were actually going.

Putting some last touches on some casual make-up, she rushed to the fire place and floo-ed to the Leaky Cauldron, arriving just before 6.

"Ah, Granger, punctual as ever" She heard his drawl from behind her. Smiling she turned.

"Draco"

"Hermione" He replied. Clearing his throat he continued. "Shall we head off then?"

"Ok" She nodded, allowing him to lead her out of the crowded wizarding pub into the muggle streets of London.

"Its about 5 minutes from here, not far from my flat" She nodded. On the walk she decided to get him to open up to him.

"So you never told me what you actually did?" She asked.

"I own some buildings, rent out the apartments, some as office lets, you know, lots to muggles surprisingly, though I do have 1 or 2 wizard properties."

"Nice" She replied, nodding realising the changes the man had gone through in the last few months.

"You?"

"I erm, well I run a little bookshop in Godric's Hollow, its easy to floo there from the Burrow, and I'm doing what I love"

"I should have guessed!" He said.

"Its small, and it barely ticks over profit but its mine" He smiled, she seemed to really have found her corner of the sky. They arrived outside the small muggle restaurant just as the sun was beginning to disappear behind the tall buildings which sat around it.

"Here we are" Draco said, leading her into the small establishment.

"Ah Mister Draco!" A small Italian man exclaimed from behind a counter.

"Giovanni!" Draco replied to the old man.

"Who is this beautiful woman you have brought with you?" Giovanni asked, indicating to Hermione with a wobbly hand.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger, my date, I suppose you could say my Fiancee"

"Oh Mister Draco, always a man of mystery" Giovanni said, his accent thick as he surveyed her. "I reserved your usual table, would you follow me?"

The man rounded the counter, he was small, and frail looking, but Hermione could tell he was far from frail, he was strong and acted like he probably would have done 30 years prior, before his bones became creaky and his skin became prune like.

"Here we are" He lead them to a table in the window. It was decked with a deep red table cloth and had a handful of white roses lying in the centre. He bid them goodbye, promising to be back for their order soon.

"Fiancee huh?" She asked once they were seated.

"Well I guess you are, well at least according to the ministry!" He replied and Hermione smiled.

The two chatted amicably whilst they waited for the old man's return.

"Miss Hermione, what can I get you?" Giovanni asked as he returned. Hermione froze, realising that she hadn't even looked at the menu let alone the drinks one.

"We'll have a bottle of the usual Merlot please Giovanni" Draco replied, seeing the relief sweep across her features. The man nodded, turning away from the table and heading towards the small bar in the far corner of the restaurant.

"Didn't peg you for a wine man" She said after a while.

"Me either but Giovanni insisted. I don't know which vineyard they buy from but its like tasting heaven." He smirked and she laughed at his comparison. The man returned soon after, a bottle of red in one hand and 2 tall wine glasses in the other.

"Miss Hermione, would you like to taste?" Giovanni asked.

"Go on then" She smiled at the man, who then poured a small drop of the wine in her glass, which she tried. Draco was right. It was like tasting pure heaven itself. She nodded gleefully at the old man, and he poured it into both their glasses.

"What can I get for you?" Giovanni then asked, and Hermione realised she had no idea.

"What would recommend then Draco?" She asked him, she realised it was risky trusting him with her food diet but she had little choice.

"Give her the Fettuccini and have her try the Arancini for starters. I'll have the Tagliatelle!"

"Mr Draco, I wouldn't expect any less from you!" Giovanni said gleefully, before leaving the two. Hermione's face seemed puzzled.

"Its my regular order" The realisation spread across her features and she smiled at him. The two spoke almost intensely as they awaited their food, the table then being subdued to silence as they began to eat the spread Giovanni had set before them. She smiled as she ate, Draco smirking at her as she ate. Once finished, they finished the bottle of wine, before the real argument began... who would pay the bill.

"Let me please" Draco said, handing his card over to Giovanni behind the counter.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of paying for my own food." Hermione replied, handing Giovanni her card, intending to split the bill.

"I know that, but I want to do this, please Hermione" He said. Realising her protest to be fruitless, she gave in, stepping away and allowing him to pay the bill.

"Thank you Giovanni" Hermione said, and the old man smiled at them.

"You make a lovely couple" He said, and she blushed. "Don't mess it up Draco, she's a good one"

"Believe me, I wouldn't if I could" the old man looked puzzled, but Hermione nodded at the reference to their impending forced nuptial.

* * *

Draco walked her back to the Leaky Cauldron, even thought it meant an extra walk for him, and watched as she floo-ed away to the Burrow. He smiled as he thought back upon the night. It had been fun, they'd talked like old friends, not ex mortal enemies. He found her engaging, and of course it helped that she was stunning.

Smirking to himself he walked away from the wizarding pub, wandering the streets of London with his thoughts for company. His elated daze only halting as he reached his apartment building.

* * *

Hermione arrived back to the Burrow to find it empty, and eerily quiet for a house that held so many occupants. Wandering through to the Living Room she found Fleur in one of the Weasley's arm chairs, her swollen belly dancing in the dim gaze.

"'Ermione?" She asked, seeing the bushy head in the archway.

"Couldn't sleep?" Hermione asked the pregnant French girl.

"No. The baby won't stop dancing" She replied, smiling as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Not long now though?" Hermione asked. The blonde shaking her head and smiling lazily.

"'Ow was your date?" She asked after a brief moment of silence, and Hermione settled herself into the arm chair opposite.

"Amazing actually, we went to this small Italian restaurant in Muggle London, the food was amazing, and so was the company actually" Hermione blushing as she spoke. Fleur smiled.

"Good you deserve it" Fleur said.

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley are out having a date, the twins are with Katie and Angelina, Percy is at the Ministry on important business and Bill and Charlie went to a Quidditch match. Harry's around somewhere." She said. Hermione's eyes locked on the girls stomach as what appeared to be a foot appeared imprinted on it. "Would you like to feel?"

Hermione nodded shyly, and knelt down next to the blonde, her hands trembling as she placed them on the woman's stomach. Fleur took her hands in her own and moved them to feel the little kicks in her belly. Hermione smiled. That could be her in a few months.

Fleur smiled at the young woman before her. She and Hermione had grown close over the few months Hermione had been living with the Weasley's, finding themselves as the only two women (besides Mrs Weasley) in a male dominated household. Hermione found Fleur to be good company, and they definitely bonded over the perils of living with so many men.

"'Ermione?" The woman looked up at the other woman. "Bill and I were trying to find the right moment to ask..." Fleur broke off.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, we were just wondering if you'd consider being our babies Godmother" Hermione's face broke into a large smile.

"Fleur I'd love to" She smiled, hugging the French girl awkwardly over her belly. Yawning herself, she bid the blonde girl a goodnight before retreating to what was now her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her, Hermione was alerted by a tapping at the small window. A small tawny owl sat there, carefully opening the window it hopped in, extending its leg to her. Opening the parchment she read.

* * *

**_Tonight was amazing. I wanted to thank you. Giovanni definitely seems to like you. _**

**_I was wondering if you were free on the 3rd for Afternoon Tea? My mother's inviting us to her home in Dorset. _**

**_Let me know. _**

**_Yours, _**

**_Draco. _**

* * *

Smiling she pulled out some parchment, sitting at the small desk at the window and penning her reply.

* * *

_I'm free, sounds great. Let her know. I enjoyed tonight too, got quizzed by Fleur when I got home. _

_I'm going to be a godmother. Fleur just asked me on behalf of her and Bill. Sorry I had to tell someone! _

_Yours, _

_Hermione._

* * *

She sent the owl on its way, sitting patiently and waiting for his reply. The sight of the owl flying back towards her made her smile.

* * *

_**Wow! Isn't Potter around for you to tell him? You'll be amazing though, I know it. **_

_**Yours, **_

_**Draco. **_

* * *

_No, he's just gone out, something about some business to sort with his old house in Godric's Hollow. I don't know. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione. _

* * *

_**Nice, well thanks again for tonight. I guess I'll see you on the 3rd. Look after yourself, I know what you like for getting into scrapes! **_

**_Goodnight. _**

**_Yours,_**

**_Draco. _**

* * *

_I'm not as bad as Harry! _

_Goodnight. _

_Yours, _

_Hermione._

* * *

Smiling she quickly changed for bed, and settled down in the warm embrace of the sheets for a peaceful nights sleep. Maybe just maybe, they could make this marriage work.

* * *

**There you have it, another chapter! **

**What do we think? Let me know.**

**Thanks as always, **

**DWMS6**


End file.
